objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Pizza Cake
Pizza Cake is the sixteenth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants make pizzas. Transcript (The episode begins inside the Tiny Loser Chamber. Coiny is talking to Snowball.) COINY: Hey, Snowball, I saw the results of the voting last episode. SNOWBALL: So? (Announcer shows up.) ANNOUNCER: Coiny, don't spoil it for the viewers before Cake at Stake begins. FLOWER: Oh yeah. He can hear what's going on in here. COINY: Uh-oh! That means he heard all the times I called him a weird speaker box! ANNOUNCER: Yes. I told you before, don't call me a weird speaker box. (leaves the TLC) Anyway, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (OMG, there's points now! Who'll go home? We'll just see... It's Cake at Stake!) MEPHONE: Nickel, OJ, Bubble, Tennis Ball, Soccer Ball, Baseball, Puffball, Paintbrush, Pie, and Pizza, five you will be going home. I mean, to the TLC. CONTROLLY: We got 50 votes this time: 27 likes, 17 dislikes, and 6 prize votes. As usual, we'll start with likes. GAMEBOARD: Each of you got at least one like this time. However, Nickel is the only contestant with just one. ANNOUNCER: Baseball, OJ, and Paintbrush got two likes each. Bubble, Pie, Pizza, and Soccer Ball have three each. And finally, Puffball and Tennis Ball have four each, so we need a tiebreaker to determine who gets the prize. (Puffball and Tennis Ball each get a necktie placed in front of them.) ANNOUNCER: Whoever can rip their respective necktie first wins the prize. Get it? Tiebreaker? (Tennis Ball tries to rip the tie with his feet, but is unsuccessful. Puffball bites the tie and it rips in half.) ANNOUNCER: Puffball wins, so she gets the prize. MEGAPHONE: Puffball, for your prize, you get to choose a contestant from another object show to join the game. (Cut to inside the TLC.) COINY: That's what I was going to tell you, SB! Someone from another object show is going to join! SNOWBALL: (angrily) Yeah! I heard! COINY: I hope she picks someone from my show! (Cut back to the Cake at Stake place.) PUFFBALL: ♪I choose Rose, from Battle for the Copper!♪ TENNIS BALL: Battle for the Copper? I never heard of that show! WATER BALLOON: It's an object show that Coiny hosts. ANNOUNCER: True. But Water Balloon, what are you doing here? You're not in the Danger Zone. (flings Water Balloon out of the Cake at Stake place) (Cut to back to inside the TLC.) COINY: Did you hear that, Snowball? Puffball picked a contestant from my show! (Cut back to the Cake at Stake place. Rose, Puffball's choice, is now there.) ANNOUNCER: Puffball, you have two Win Tokens and an Immunity Token. Would you like to use any of those now? PUFFBALL: ♪I don't think so.♪ ANNOUNCER: Okay. Soccer Ball, you have a Swap Token. Would you like to use it now? SOCCER BALL: No thanks. MEPHONE4: Now for dislikes. Only one of you is safe with no dislikes. PAINTBRUSH: I hope it's me. ANNOUNCER: It isn't. It's that clumsy Tennis Ball. TENNIS BALL: (confused) Huh? CONTROLLY: Bubble, Pie, and Pizza are safe with one dislike each. Only one more person is safe with no dislikes. PUFFBALL: ♪I just got the prize!♪ (TV displays the votes.) MEGAPHONE: Don't worry, Puffball. You're the last one safe with one dislike. Baseball, Nickel, OJ, Paintbrush, and Soccer Ball are eliminated. Nickel, OJ, and Soccer Ball got two dislikes each, Baseball got three, and Paintbrush got four. PAINTBRUSH: Wait, why did I get the most dislikes? ANNOUNCER: Probably because you're a rejoiner. (Baseball, Nickel, OJ, Paintbrush, and Soccer Ball are sent to the TLC.) Chances of winning Since Rose joined, the remaining contestants have a 3.846153% chance of winning. These are your current scores. *Firey - 60 *Ruby - 59 *Suitcase - 58 *Hot Dog - 57 *Music Note - 56 *Slurpy - 55 *Chocolatey - 54 *Pencil - 53 *Teardrop - 52 *Book - 51 *Marshmallow - 50 *Water Balloon - 49 *Snowflake - 48 *Pen - 47 *Yin-Yang - 46 *Test Tube - 45 *Bouncy Ball - 44 *Stethoscope - 43 *Eraser - 42 *Ice Cube - 41 *Bubble - 38 *Tennis Ball - 37 *Puffball - 34 *Pie - 32 *Pizza - 31 *Rose - 30 An announcement ANNOUNCER: We've suffered from some extreme budget cuts, so character recommending is closed now. However, the characters recommended in the last episode will still appear here. Remember, no more character recommending. Recommended characters Anaheim_Ducks_Logo_(TBFDIWP).png|"Anaheim Ducks Logo" by NLG343 X-Seed_4000_(TBFDIWP).png|"X-Seed 4000" by U4Again Light_Brown_Rectangle_(TBFDIWP).png|"Light Brown Rectangle" by TheNigerianBook51 Needy_(TBFDIWP).png|"Needy" by FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland Yoylecake_Slice_(TBFDIWP).png|"Yoylecake Slice" by MrMenCentral Due to budget cuts, only one character per recommender was allowed to appear in this episode. The contest AquaVex55 has signed up as Rose, so the contest can begin! Your challenge today is to make a pizza. Have each contestant you've signed up as come up with a pizza idea. The contest ends February 23rd. Once the contest ends, the contestants' pizzas will be served to the eliminated contestants. Contestants will get one point for every eliminated contestant who likes their pizza. (Just so you know, there are 68 eliminated contestants in all.) Well, what are you waiting for? GO! Results (Note: I only got results for Tennis Ball, Puffball, Rose, Bubble, Eraser, Ice Cube, Book, Ruby, Suitcase, Firey, and Marshmallow. I will come up with what the other 15 contestants make.) (Just before time is up...) FIREY: Here, Pen! I made an extra pizza for you! It's a pepperoni-mushroom-onion pizza! PEN: But isn't it a bit burnt? (Firey takes a closer look at the pizza and it catches fire.) FIREY: Well, so much for that. PEN: But I still need a pizza, and time's almost up! (sees Rose making a huge pizza) Hey, Rose, why are you making such a big pizza? ROSE: ♪So if anyone's having trouble making a pizza of their own, I can lend some!♪ PEN: So basically you'd do it for me? ROSE: ♪Well, that wasn't what I had in mind, so there's a price to pay!♪ (She gets out a cyanide jar and Pen gasps.) ROSE: ♪Whoops. That's not the jar I was looking for.♪ (tosses the cyanide jar aside and gets out a tip jar instead) ♪That's better.♪ PEN: How much will it cost? ROSE: ♪500 million vigintillion dollars!♪ PEN: Well, well. I just happen to have that much right here. (hands Rose a paper slip (with the number 500 million vigintillion written on it) from the Box of Paper slips) ROSE: ♪Fine.♪ (cuts her pizza in half and hands one half to Pen) ANNOUNCER: Time's up. Turn in your pizzas. TENNIS BALL: Here's my pizza. It's based on Lightbulb's cookie pizza from Inanimate Insanity II episode 4. (Tennis Ball's pizza is served to the eliminated contestants.) ANNOUNCER: Even though you used your feet to make your pizza, everyone liked it. 68 out of 68. PUFFBALL: ♪I made a rainbow pizza!♪ ANNOUNCER: 49 people like your pizza. ROSE: ♪Here's my pizza.♪ ANNOUNCER: Why do you only have half a pizza? PEN: I have the other half. ANNOUNCER: Okay. (serves Rose's half of the pizza to the contestants) 58 people like your pizza. PEN: Now for my half of the pizza. (TV reveal the number of people who liked Pen's pizza to be 10.) ANNOUNCER: People can tell when you've cheated. BUBBLE: Oi'm next. Moy pizza is a yoyle pizza. ANNOUNCER: Wow! Bubble, everyone liked your pizza, even though they turned into metal after eating it. ERASER: Here's my pizza. It's a big pepperoni pizza. ANNOUNCER: Exactly 50 people liked it. ICE CUBE: I made a cheese pizza. ANNOUNCER: Only 20 people liked it. Maybe because it was slightly frozen. BOOK: I made a combo pizza. ANNOUNCER: Exactly half of the eliminated contestants liked it. BOOK: I was expecting a bit more, considering you've been feeding them only bread since episode 4! ANNOUNCER: You know what? This is taking a while. I think I'll just show a table of all the results. FIREY: I guess eliminated contestants like burnt food! These are your current scores. *Firey - 120 *Chocolatey - 114 *Bubble - 106 *Tennis Ball - 105 *Pencil - 101 *Music Note - 96 *Ruby - 95 *Stethoscope - 93 *Eraser - 92 *Marshmallow - 90 *Bouncy Ball - 88 *Rose - 88 *Book - 85 *Puffball - 83 *Suitcase - 83 *Hot Dog - 82 *Slurpy - 82 *'Test Tube - 80' *'Pizza - 75' *'Snowflake - 68' *'Pie - 64' *'Water Balloon - 64' *'Ice Cube - 61' *'Teardrop - 57' *'Pen - 57' *'Yin-Yang - 46' Contestants in bold are up for elimination. Voting Voting is over. Click here to go to episode 17! Tokens Water Balloon and Book have two Win Tokens each. Music Note has a Win Token. Marshmallow has a Win Token and a Preserve Token. Puffball has two Win Tokens and an Immunity Token. Eraser has a Yoyle Token. Pen has an Estimation Token. Firey has a Theft Token. Yin-Yang gets a Lose Token for gaining no points during the contest. Firey gets another Theft Token for ending up with the highest score. Epilogue (inside the TLC...) BASEBALL: So, I guess they're not sending us any more pizzas? Category:TBFDIWP